New Endings and New Beginnings
by dustytiger
Summary: After the encounter with Hankel Gideon encourages her to be true to her New Year's resolution? Will these lead to a happier ending for our favourite genius? Challenge response for CCOAC. Enjoy!


Title: New Endings and New Beginnings  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I remain an unmotivated skin care consultant and underpaid barista who does not own Criminal Minds and has not two cents to rub together if sued. I will return these characters after I've let them out to play. I promise.<br>Summary: After the encounter with Hankel Gideon encourages her to be true to her New Year's resolution? Will these lead to a happier ending for our favourite genius?  
>Notes: This is my challenge response on Chit Chat on Author's Corner, I chose Prentiss as my character and was assigned Gideon. The resolution I chose was "to stop keeping her true feelings bottled up." So this is what I came up with. I couldn't resist my usual pairing tho hehe but Gideon has a good part in this one I promise. If you have a better title please let me know I don't like this one at all. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss deep in thought as she sat on the jet on their way back home from one of the hardest cases she'd been on. After having to watch their co-worker and friend, Spencer Reid, get tortured at the hands of Tobias Hankel and his other personalities no one was in the mood for socialising. It was odd to her that no one was talking or playing a game of cards or chess. She looked over at Reid who was curled up on the bench under a blanket. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping but he'd made it clear he didn't want any sympathy or attention from the team. In the short time she'd known the genius they had developed a unique friendship but she also knew when to leave him be. She wished she could forget seeing his torture played out on the screen, watching her friend she knew there was more going on inside of his head and she wasn't sure how to help him.<p>

Prentiss was surprised when Jason Gideon sat down next to her. He had always been like the father of the team but he always seemed closer to the other members of the team. It wasn't often he would open up to the other members of the team and she was surprised he was there for her. She looked up at him and without saying anything she told him how worried she was about Reid. They were all worried but Gideon knew there was more involved with Prentiss.

"Go to him," Gideon told her. "He needs that right now more than you know."

"It's not that easy with Reid," she sighed.

Gideon nodded, knowing that she was right. He knew it would take more than talking for his protégé to feel better and hoped that a friend closer to his age would be able to help him more. He had seen the bond the pair had formed since she had joined the team and after everything that had happened in that barn he was sure Reid need more than what he could give him. They had both told him at different times that they had feelings for one another and hoped that maybe that would help his protégé to move forward faster.

"Maybe not," he agreed. "But did tell me what your New Year's resolution was this year, we're into February now and from what I can see you haven't done anything about it, maybe now's the time to try. You almost lost the opportunity to tell him at all, don't let another slip through your fingers."

"If only it were that easy," she sighed.

She was still embarrassed about how she'd gotten drunk on New Year's Eve and told Gideon she was going to stop keeping her true feelings bottled up, referring to Reid especially. The whole night hadn't gone how she'd planned, Hotch had gone home early, because Jack was sick. Morgan and Garcia had spent the whole evening flirting with each other, and even Reid had left before the ball dropped in order to drive JJ home as her DD.

After the small party began to disperse the only person she could go to was Gideon and she began to tell him all about why she'd planned the get together and how it had all fallen apart. Gideon had realised quickly that the newest member of the team had been referring to Reid and kept his mouth shut about what had happened after he'd left, but she wasn't sure how much longer he would. She knew she'd almost lost the chance to tell Reid the truth but a part of her was still afraid that it would ruin their friendship which was why she hadn't moved forward.

"After everything that just happened he shouldn't be alone, maybe instead of my going over when we get home you should. Even if he doesn't say anything he'll enjoy the company," Gideon assured her.

"All right I'll try but I'm not sure the timing is right to be there as more than a friend."

"I understand, but at least let him know you're there."

"I will, thank you for talking to me, really." She then yawned softly. "Sorry it's been a long few days."

"I understand." He stood up and went back to his usual seat, studying the chess board that was always set up.

She curled up on the seat and closed her eyes. She was glad for the advice but still worried that Reid might not feel the same way. She dozed off and after they landed she went home before deciding she should go over to Reid's to be sure he was all right. She knew he would need a friend and was sure that Gideon would not go over that night after their chat on the plane and hoped she was doing the right thing for her friend.

Reid meanwhile was sitting in his living room, surrounded by books, but staring at the vials he'd taken from the crime scene. He didn't want to take them but had never felt more alive than after Tobias gave him the drugs. Still he was struggling with taking the drugs instead of be given them. He jumped hearing someone knocking on the door. He quickly hid the vials and syringes in his messenger bag before he went to answer it, expecting Gideon to be standing there.

"Emily?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you could use a friend Reid, I can leave if you'd rather be alone," she assured him.

"No, please come in, make yourself comfortable."

Instead of taking a seat in the living room like he'd expected she wrapped his arms around him tightly. It took him a moment to ease into the hug. He didn't realise that his ordeal may have affected his teammates like this. He always believed they thought he was a curiosity more than a friend. He put his arms around her wanting to enjoy any time he could have with her. He took a deep breath committing her scent of sweet strawberries to memory assuming he might never get the chance to be so close to her again.

Prentiss was happily surprised to feel his arms move around her. She knew that he didn't often let people into his personal space and was hoping to take full advantage. She took a deep breath allowing the scent of coffee and musk to fill her nostrils. His hug was as soft as she always thought it would be but not as timid which made her heart flutter with hope. They moved so they were looking at one another in the eye and she could see something was tormenting him.

She wanted nothing more than to make that sadness go away but didn't know how to. Reid tried to look away but she moved her hand to his cheek, gently guiding him back to look at her. His eyes softened slightly the moment she touched him but she could feel his cheeks getting warm under her fingers. Being so close to him she couldn't help but brush her lips against his and hope for the best.

Reid was shocked when he felt her lips on his, he was sure that he was going to wake up and find himself back in that barn at any moment. This had to be just a beautiful fantasy. He was afraid to pull away as a familiar feeling of bliss came over him. He was certain he would find himself being given more drugs by Tobias. A few long moments later he found himself still in her arms deepening the kiss. He had never felt so at peace before and hoped that he could continue to feel that way.

Both of them were terrified to pull away, never wanting the moment to end and for reality to come crashing down around them but after sharing a more and more passionate embrace for a few long moments they needed to be able to breathe. They pulled away from one another and just stared at each other, their arms around the other's waists.

"Emily," he whispered. "Why did you come here?"

"I promised myself this year I wouldn't keep my feelings bottled up, and almost losing you made me realise I was doing that again. Gideon told me you would need someone tonight and I want to be that person, and not just for tonight. I almost lost you without telling you that and I just needed you to know," she explained.

"I'm glad you told me and that Gideon encouraged you without giving away my secret."

"Which secret?" she asked, surprised.

"I have had feelings for you since you joined the team. I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way about me."

"Spencer. I want to try this and see where it goes."

"I want to try this too, but you have to understand I don't have much experience with this kind of thing."

"I understand and I accept that. I know after what happened to you over the past few days we should try it while the circumstances are right."

"I'm sorry that it had to take that for us to try this." He looked at the floor. "Emily can I ask a favour of you?"

"Of course you can."

"Can you please stay here tonight?" he asked her.

She gasped. "Reid I'm not sure we're at that point yet."

"Oh, uh- no not like that Emily," he stammered. "I'm asking because while Tobias had me he injected me with something while he had me and your being here makes me not want to try that again."

"Spencer I'm so sorry."

"I'm not looking for sympathy honestly, Emily, I'm trying to ask for your help, please. I survived his attack, where a lot of people didn't, and for that I should be greatful."

"You're right."

"And I am, but after Morgan shot Tobias I took the drugs he had on him, thinking they would help me to move forward, but I realise now who incredibly stupid that was. I want you to stay here to stop me from being tempted, please Emily."

"I want to help you Spencer, I'll stay."

"Thank you, for everything."

They didn't need to say anything more to know this was what they both needed. He pulled her toward him and within seconds his lips were on hers again. This time their kiss was a little deeper but still soft and tentative. They both knew that this was going to be the start of something good between the two of them and were excited. For the first time in over a month Prentiss was glad that New Year's Eve had ended the way it had or else she wouldn't know what her friend would have done that night. Instead he had opened up to her and she was going to help him move past his experience with Tobias Hankel and she was going to show him that he deserved to be happy. She planned on helping him see that for a long time to come and knew he would be willing to stay so long as she was honest with him.

The End

Notes: Well that was that… I have some stuff up my sleeve but I've been uninspired lately, so much drama in real life, sorry but it'll be worth the wait I promise.


End file.
